That Other Time at School
by loganX5
Summary: Now it's Sam's turn to surprise Carly. Sequel to 'That One Time at School.' Cam.


**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

**Warning: Contains depictions of consensual f/f sex.**

**A/N: Sequel to 'That One Time at School.'**

Carly paced impatiently back and forth in front of the closed janitor's closet. Where was Sam? It was now ten minutes past the beginning of lunch, and there were few students left in the hall, most of them having made their way to the cafeteria or outside to eat, as was their preference. When the bell had rung signalling the beginning of lunch, Sam hadn't waited for Carly like she usually did. Instead, she had rushed off, saying only that she needed to get something from her locker, and asking that Carly meet her near the janitor's closet.

"Why the janitor's closet?" Carly had asked in confusion, but Sam was already gone, and all Carly could do was go and wait for her at the designated place.

Carly's pacing was interrupted when Sam finally appeared, coming down the corridor towards her, backpack slung casually over one shoulder.

"Sam, what's going on?" Carly asked when the other girl arrived outside the door.

"Sshh, I'll explain later." Sam pulled a key from her pocket. She looked up and down the hall, checking to see that no one was watching, then quickly unlocked the door and ducked inside, dragging Carly with her.

"Sam!" exclaimed Carly. "What are we doing?! We can't be in here!"

"We can and we are, Cupcake," said Sam, closing the door behind them.

"Where did you get the key? I thought the janitor kept it with him at all times."

"Principal Franklin keeps a spare key to all the school's locks in his office," explained Sam. "I stole it last time I was in trouble."

"Sam! What happens when he realises it's gone? He's gonna figure out it was you!"

"Relax, Carls. He never uses it anyway. How's he even gonna know?"

"Well, what if the janitor comes in here for something?"

"The janitor has his lunch the same time as the students - I checked. He won't be back in here until after lunch is over, and we're safely in our next class." Sam grinned mischievously, and dumped her backpack on the floor. "Which means we have the next half-hour completely to ourselves." She reached out and took hold of the front of Carly's shirt, using it to pull the other girl closer. "With total privacy." She wrapped her arms around Carly as the brunette fell against her. "And no interruptions." Sam kissed Carly gently on the lips.

When they broke apart, Carly smiled down at her girlfriend. "I think I see where you're going with this."

"You're not the only one who can misuse keys." Sam winked at Carly.

"I had that key legitimately! I didn't resort to theft!" teased Carly.

"Aahh details!" Sam replied flippantly.

Carly shook her head and chuckled, then leaned down to kiss the blonde once more, and for the next couple of minutes there were no words between them, just soft sighs and the play of lips against lips and tongue against tongue.

After a while, Sam's hands began to wander; first in small circles across Carly's back, then down to cup her ass through her jeans, then around and up under the front of Carly's shirt to caress the smooth skin of her tummy and sides. Sam gently pushed Carly backwards until her back was against the tool-covered workbench along the opposite wall. In one swift movement, she slid the brunette's top up and over her head, flinging it carelessly aside onto the dusty ground. Her bra soon followed, and then Sam fastened her lips around a taut nipple, sucking on it and gently grazing it with her teeth, causing it to peak. Her hand cupped the other breast, palm rubbing back and forth and fingers tweaking the nipple, teasing it to a hard point as well.

Carly closed her eyes and threw her head back, sighing at the exquisite sensations. Sam placed several kisses across the top of her breasts and up along her collarbone and throat. Carly felt Sam's fingers tugging at the fastening of her jeans, then pulling her jeans and panties down her legs, past her knees and then to her ankles. She opened her eyes and looked down when she felt Sam begin to tug her shoes off.

"Sam…" Carly said a little nervously, eyes darting towards the door. "Are you _sure_ we won't be interrupted?"

Sam finished divesting Carly of her shoes, and then tugged her jeans and panties all the way off, adding them to the growing pile of clothes on the floor. Except for her socks, Carly now stood completely naked. Sam stood up and cupped Carly's face in her hands, looking directly into her eyes.

"Carly, stop looking at the door," she ordered in a voice that left no room for argument. She kissed the brunette hard on the mouth, then, gripping her shoulders, turned her around so she was facing the back wall, and urged her to lean forward, hands on the table. Sam ran her fingers up and down Carly's flawless back, then placed kisses all over the porcelain skin she had just caressed. She reached round to cup and massage Carly's firm breasts, eliciting gentle sighs and small noises of appreciation. Running a hand down Carly's soft belly, then travelling lower, Sam sought out the moist folds of her womanhood. Carly moaned wantonly as Sam's fingers stroked back and forth along slick flesh, whilst at the same time the blonde used her teeth to nip gently at Carly's shoulders.

With her eyes closed, and thoroughly lost in the sensations the blonde was giving her, it took Carly a couple of seconds to realise that Sam had stopped and moved away. She threw a puzzled look over her shoulder. "Sam?"

Sam had her back to Carly, and was rummaging through her backpack. When she finally pulled out what she was looking for, Carly's eyes went wide.

"Ohmigod! You brought _that_ to _school_?! What if there'd been a random bag and locker search today?"

Sam shrugged. "It was a risk I was willing to take. Besides, I'm guessing sex toys aren't specifically mentioned in the school rules as being banned, so _technically_ I can't get in trouble for it."

"Well… no they're not. But…" Carly trailed off, unable to make up her mind between being scandalised or turned on by the fact that her girlfriend had brought a strap-on dildo to school, and obviously planned to use it on her in the very near future.

Sam quickly shucked her cargo pants and underwear, and fastened on the harness, then grabbed some lube from her backpack and smeared it on the dildo. Motioning for Carly to turn around to face the wall again, Sam stepped up behind her lover, and gently pushed her shoulders down, encouraging her to bend from the waist and lay the top half of her body across the workbench. Dragging a large toolbox across the ground to use as a step, Sam positioned herself between Carly's slightly spread legs, and slowly slid the dildo into her opening, causing the brunette to moan loudly. Sam partially withdrew, then slid into her again. Sam began thrusting in and out slowly, setting up a patient and steady rhythm.

Once she had gotten over her initial surprise at Sam bringing the… toy to school, Carly had half-expected the blonde to ramp the pace up, take her hard and fast, and have some time left over for them to swap roles. But as much as Carly longed to touch and taste and fuck the blonde in return, Sam seemed determined to draw things out; to use every one of the less-than-thirty minutes remaining to them to drive Carly crazy with need, to propel her almost agonisingly slowly towards the inevitable explosion. Sam's hands had a firm grip on Carly's hips, anchoring them in place when they might otherwise have bucked back to meet Sam's thrusts. Nor would Sam reach around like she usually did to provide the direct stimulation Carly needed to skyrocket towards heaven. She instead had to let Sam entirely dictate the pace.

In time, Sam began increasing the speed and force of her thrusts. The pressure steadily built inside of Carly, like a coil winding tighter and tighter. She could feel Sam's fingers leaving indentations in her flesh, and her own painfully hard nipples rubbing against the rough wood of the bench-top. She could hear, in-between her own moans and whimpers, Sam's breathing becoming more laboured, as the base of the dildo ground against her clit. But still Sam wouldn't allow either of them their release. Carly cried out in frustration when Sam abruptly pulled out of her.

Kicking the now-unneeded toolbox out of the way, Sam pulled Carly to her feet, and turned them both around, Carly now facing the door with Sam still behind her. Sam leaned back against the bench, and positioned the dildo at Carly's opening again. Needing no further invitation, Carly pushed herself back and down onto the latex shaft, which slid into her easily. It was an awkward position for the brunette, forcing her to arch her back and placing strain on her legs, but at least this way she could control the pace somewhat. She began frantically bouncing up and down, and Sam matched her movements, bucking her hips up in time.

Sam leaned forwards slightly to gain more leverage, one arm across Carly's chest to prevent her from falling forward. The blonde's other hand was busy delivering little, teasing flicks to Carly's clit. Carly began moaning over and over, announcing her impending climax.

"You don't seem too worried about the door now," Sam said in a breathy voice.

It took Carly a few seconds to register that Sam had spoken. "What? The door's locked."

"Yeah… About that… I can't quite remember if I _did_ lock the door. I think I might have forgotten, since I was kinda distracted at the time."

"What?!" there was a note of panic in Carly's voice. "What if someone comes in?!"

Sam kept thrusting into Carly, speeding up even more. "Well then," she panted, "I guess they'll get to stand there and watch good girl Carly Shay coming her brains out whilst being fucked in the janitor's closet."

As she said it, her fingers rubbed fast over Carly's clit, and Carly exploded in one of the most intense orgasms of her life. Her body and legs convulsed as the strong spasms rippled through her. She clamped both her hands over her mouth in an effort to muffle her loud cries, but they still echoed alarmingly in the confined space of the janitor's closet.

Sam kept hold of Carly, continuing to thrust furiously inside her, drawing out the brunette's orgasm whilst simultaneously striving for her own. Caught between fear and arousal at the idea of someone walking in on them, Carly could do nothing but ride out the intense waves of pleasure. Behind her, Sam moaned and thrashed in the midst of her own climax.

Sam's legs finally gave out, and she lowered both of them to the ground, releasing her tight hold on Carly. The brunette crawled over to the door as quickly as her shaky limbs would carry her, and kneeled in front of it to frantically check the lock.

"It _is_ locked!" she turned around to look at Sam crossly. "It was locked the whole time!" Carly sagged down against the door breathlessly, leaning her back against it, and glared at her girlfriend. Sam lay on her side on the ground, half-reclined against the handy toolbox, a cheeky, relaxed grin on her face.

"Of course it's locked, Cupcake. Like I would ever let some random skeevy guy get an eyeful of my hot nekkid girlfriend! I want you all to myself, babe."

"You _knew_ it was locked the whole time?! And you made me think it wasn't?!" Carly aimed an angry kick at Sam's legs, which Sam easily dodged.

"Hey! Looked to me like you enjoyed the idea of someone walking in and seeing us… Certainly sounded like you did…" Sam leered as Carly felt herself blush furiously.

"That's not the point…" Carly tried to maintain her indignant anger, but found herself breaking into a grin that mirrored the other girl's. It was hard for Carly to stay angry at the blonde for long, especially after said blonde had just given her such a great orgasm. "You are _so_ gonna be getting payback, Puckett!"

"I'm counting on it, Shay!" Sam retorted cheekily.

Carly gave in to Sam's good cheer, and began giggling, both at the thought of what they had just done, and at the sight of Sam laying half-naked on the dusty, grimy floor of the janitor's closet, now attempting to remove the strap-on harness and put her pants back on, all without getting to her feet.

"Throw me my backpack, Carls." Carly tossed Sam the backpack which was beside her on the floor. Sam caught it easily, and packed away the dildo.

"Oh, and Carls… You might wanna get dressed. I probably should have told you… lunch finished ten minutes ago. Janitor might be back any moment."

"SAM!"


End file.
